


Stealing Bread from Doctor Heart Stealer

by queen_egotist



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butcher!Zoro, Crack, Don't expect SMUT from me, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I do this for the LOLZ, M/M, pick-up lines galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_egotist/pseuds/queen_egotist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every men and women wanted Dr. Trafalgar D. Water Law, also known as the infamous "Doctor Heart Stealer." He has bewitched the hearts (and asses!) of everyone under his care and was punished by his father because of a scandal. Now, he was sent away from the metropolitan life and has to live "simply" with some of his friends in an unknown town called Iwami. He doesn't know how long will he have to stay, but one thing is for sure, why on earth does he have to learn how to bake when he is a licensed surgeon? And who is that kid with a straw hat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aniprincess_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniprincess_13/gifts).



> I'm back and I'm glad to write again. I'll finish the last chapter of my other fic in a few days. But hey, I'm writing LawLu and it means a lot. XD  
> Few reminders before reading:  
> 1\. This is utter crack - my goal is to make everyone laugh and roll on the floor  
> 2\. Don't expect deep plots - this plot was on a whim while BFF and I were listening to PITCH PERFECT 2  
> 3\. I promise no angsty feels - angst is reserved for another fic  
> 4\. YOU NEED TO WATCH PP2 to imagine BEPO in the prologue  
> 5\. It "might" turn into musical fic for the LOLZ  
> 6\. Of course, fluffy LAWLU ♥
> 
> THIS IS UNBETA'ED

Bright lights sparkling like stars with green and pink colors, Club Dressrosa is a renowned entertainment club in metropolitan Tokyo underground. Mere mortals are not allowed in this golden haven run by the illustrious Donquixote Family. This place is only for business associates and close colleagues with a “powerful” background.

As the lights danced on the vibrant platform, the Heart Angels, the most celebrated performers of the club, stepped on the stage. Tonight, they were wearing white glittery jump suits which are blindingly gay. They lined up and started clapping their hands and flicking their fingers. The three main vocalists of the group started singing:

_Who run the world?_  
_Boys!_  
_Who run this motha!_  
_Who run this motha?_  
_Boys!_  
_Who run this motha?_  
_Boys!_  
_Who run this motha?_  
_Boys!_  
_Who run this motha?_  
_Boys!_  
_Who run the world?_  
_Boys!_  
_Who run the world?_  
_Boys!_  
_Who run the world?_  
_Boys!_  
_Who run the world?_  
_Boys!_

Bepo, the guy dressed with a polar bear costume, for an unknown reason, walked at the side of the stage and rapped the lines:

_Hey, bring it on, baby, all your friends_  
_You're the ish and I love that body_  
_You wanna ball, explicit, I swear you're good, I won't tell nobody_  
_You got a BFF, I wanna see that boy, it's all men invited_  
_Hair do's and nails, that Louie, Chanel all up in the party_

Bepo hurried to Shachi and Penguin while cartheeling: 

  
_Where dem boys at?_  
_Where dem boys at?_  
_Who run this mother?_  
_Who run this mother?_  
_Who run the world?_  
_Boys!_  
_Who run the world?_  
_Boys!_  
_Where dem boys at?_

The song went on until someone broke Law's attention from the group. “Hey, Law! You seemed down since you’ve entered the club,” Rocinante said, an extremely tall and clumsy guy with black feathers and a red beanie. His overall makeup and getup was weird. Maybe that’s what you call avant-garde nowadays. As Rocinante sat beside Law, whose wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, the younger man groaned in frustration. His shoulder was massaged by Rocinante, “I don’t think two weeks is a bad idea. You can chill and relax somewhere other than this place.”

“If I go to another place, I will be approached by people who are not related to me and it's annoying. I’d rather stay here because Doffy imposed a rule that no one will make a move to any of the executive members,” told Law, slumping deeper on the sofa. “I got a suspension for something that I didn’t do. Damn it!”

The blonde man wrapped his arms around Law and grinned, “Don’t worry, I’ll ask Doffy to lower your punishment. Don’t expect too much though.”

“Thanks, Cora-san. I owe you another,” replied Law with a plain smile.

Rocinante’s phone vibrated and he took it out of his pocket, his pack of cigarettes fell on the floor with the sticks scattered everywhere, “Jeez, speak of the devil!”

“The Heavenly Devil,” remarked the doctor.

“Yes, Doffy what is it?” the older man said as he answered the mobile phone while walking and tripping on one of the cigarette sticks.

Law was slightly worried about him, but his gaze back on the stage. The Heart Angels just finished their song and everybody seemed be gayer than ever. He really loves this place. He doesn’t want to go anywhere.

“Law!” called over by the older man, an obvious panic was on his face.

The younger man rushed to Rocinante, “What now?”

“Law, come on, does your dick has its own life? How can you impregnate fifteen women in one year?” quizzed by the older man, his face was in between of vexation and anger.

Law’s eyebrows certainly met, “I didn’t do it, I swear. You know I’m gay, Cora-san.”

“I know, but Doffy is furious about this. You’re being summoned Law,” replied by the blonde man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...not Sorry!


	2. Listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'ed as always XD  
> Enjoy!

It's not that Law is afraid of his father, he was just not in the mood t discuss things that did not really matter to him. He's gay and he damn sure about it. So, fucking a lot of women in a matter of months after his registration as a doctor was quite negative. He went to an exclusive medical school for men and that place was not meant for any mere mortal. There was no time to play around with outsiders. He did play with some people around him. Period.

The hallway going to Doffy's office was agonizing. He already had a two-week suspension from the hospital. With that punishment, his residency will be affected and he would, of course, lose face with his colleagues since he graduated at the top of the nation.

Law entered the room after Cora-san and he approached the desk where his father was working, "You called for me, Doffy?" He didn't need to ask. He already knew the reason and as his uncle advised, he should defend himself and Cora-san will handle the rest. Law hoped for the best.

"Fifteen women, Law, fifteen women," Doflamingo started, closing the lid of his laptop. He sighed deeply, the type that would make the young shudder. The older blonde started to laugh, but Law was sure his father was not happy about anything. "Seriously, after all your efforts in med school, you would ruin your reputation and my hospital because you played with women," he uttered, interlacing his fingers and resting his chin on top of it.

"Doffy, I didn't do it," said Law clearly. He didn't need to point out that he was into men, his father already knew that.

"I know you didn't do it, but I have to do something about that scandal. I have to calm down the board members," uttered Dofalmingo, slumping onto his chair.

"At my expense?" Law growled at his father. The family business was way more important to him than his adopted son anyway.

"Yes, at your expense. You do know that your sexual pheromones are overflowing and you're not even controlling it," said the older man.

"Damn it, I don't even know what you're saying!" roared the younger man. Law was supposed to add more damage, but Rocinante tapped his shoulder and told him to stop.

The older blonde stood and went towards the door leading to the balcony, "I'm giving you six months of suspension Law. We need you to lay low somewhere. I promise you it won' affect your career."

Law didn't need to respond. He just walked out and returned to his room.

* * *

After his nightly shower, he lazily put on his pajamas and flopped on his bed. He continued reading a book that he started last night. It was about a boy who dreamt to become the Pirate King. It was nice and he was interested at the main character.

Few minutes after, there was a knock on his door, "Law, may I?"

"Come in," the younger man muttered, flipping to the next page of the book.

Rocinante went inside his room with a smile, "Guess what Law?"

"What? My verdict changed?" asked Law, closing the book and returning it on his side desk.

Rocinante grinned, "You got that right kiddo." His smile grew wider and pinched Law's cheek. "Instead of six months, it went down to three, but -"

"Of course there's a catch," remarked the surgeon. His forehead was slapped by the blonde man.

"Listen to me first, damn it," barked Corazon, "I've convinced my brother that you will be suspended for only three months. You will have to stay at a town called Iwami."

"Wait, that's like a coastal region, do you want me to go fishing?" interfered Law which earned him another slap.

"Can I continue?" asked Rocinante and Law nodded, "Well, I have a friend there. Her name's Bellemere, she's also a pediatrician like me and has two kids. Anyways, she agreed to let you stay with them. They have a nice home and she told me you can get the third floor all by yourself if you want to. Doffy said that you'll stay there and behave in three months while helping Belle's clinic."

Law heaved deeply, "I guess I don't have any choice about this." At least, Law can practice even though it was only a small clinic.

"Is that all right with you?" quizzed the older man.

"Yeah, that's pretty fine," answered Law.

"By the way, most of your accounts are going to be frozen in a few days," told Rocinante.

Law did not believe what he just heard, "What? What do you mean my accounts will be frozen?"

"Doffy said that you've been a spoiled brat for a long time now, so you need to start spending bucks with care. He left you one account anyway."

"But Cora-san-" Law made a dying bird noise while clutching his uncle's shirt.

"Just be happy that you still have one account, at least you are not starting from scratch. Besides, Bepo and the others will be with you to keep you company. I'll visit you every month, so don't freak out. I'll work it out with Doffy along the way, just be patient Law," explained the blonde, patting the younger man's head. "Trust me, little one."

Law's internal revolt calmed down and embraced his uncle from behind. He knew that he can fully trust Corazon because he had been there with ever since. When he was younger, Law survived a disease thanks to him. Corazon never gave up on him and managed to find a cure to his 'incurable' sickness.

"Thanks, Cora-san," muttered Law, thoroughly grateful to his uncle, "I love you."

"I love you too kid, so you better be good boy while you're away," replied the blonde. "Good night kid, pack your bags tomorrow because you're leaving in two days, alright?"

"Yeah," nodded the younger man.

Rocinante left the room and Law just lied on his bed. He grabbed the book one more time and continued reading. However, his thoughts were quite in disarray since he had never been outside this metropolis. He had been in different countries, but never in a province. He just hoped that this place will be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is my bias for Corazon too obvious? I guess not :P


	3. Straw Hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'ed as always.  
> I know, it's always short. XD
> 
> Enjoy♥

Law was not pleased the moment the shinkansen stopped at Tottori station. There was no one to guide around the freaking place. Plus, they have to take another train to Iwami town for two hours. Law loathed public transportation in any part of the world. He was quite fortunate that Bart was with them and he assisted Law with his luggage. On the other hand, Shachi, Penguin and Bepo were all useless as they just ogled at the scenic nature outside the station that didn’t interest the doctor.

As expected, only the wind greeted the group. Law looked at his phone to make a call to Bellemere, but there was no signal, “What the hell is this uncivilized place?”

“Captain, Cora-san told us to use a different network, so we’ll buy new sim cards after we arrive at Belle-nessan’s house,” said Penguin.

Law rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh upon hearing that even Bellemere will not be picking them up from this place, “So let’s go wherever. Who has the map?”

“I do, Captain!” Bepo raised his hand enthusiastically, “And we are going to walk there for half an hour.”

“At least let me ride a taxi or something!” roared the doctor.

“But, walking there will be fun. We’ll see the shops and the townspeople! According to – “

“WALK THERE ALL YOU WANT, BUT I’LL BE TAKING A CAB SINCE I’M SO FUCKING TIRED ALREADY!” Law raised his voice as he walked away and left the others.

Bart followed him while pulling his baggage, “Law, you’re such a bitch sometimes. They just want to spend time with you.”

“We’ll hang out once I get a good rest. Thanks for the help, I’ll take it from here. Go and take care of them. If they want to go sightseeing, then go ahead,” instructed Law, pulling the stuff from Bart and walking towards the taxi terminal.

He rode a cab and ordered the driver to Bellemere’s place. He was lucky that the cab driver knew her name since he said that she was the only doctor in Iwami with a clinic. Law was relieved to hear that and alighted the vehicle after five minutes. He was then confused, “Where the hell am I?”

He actually thought that he was in the right place, but there was no clinic in the immediate vicinity. There were several shops like a bakery & café, a meat shop, a grill restaurant and a convenient store. The taxi had already driven off and his mobile phone has no network connection. Law cursed under his breath. He had his luggage with him and extremely exhausted that his surroundings were already in a haze, no signal plus no Bellemere. What a great day!

“Uhm, are you okay, mister?” asked someone from behind Law as he massaged his temples.

“Yeah, I think I’m fine,” he answered facing the stranger. He immediately noticed his straw hat. Who would wear an unfashionable straw hat nowadays? And He was wearing ripped denim shorts and a red shirt. Seriously, this kid has no fashion sense. He also took note of the scar under his eyes and held himself back from asking.

“Well, you look like you’re about to pass out,” told the boy with a straw hat, “if you want I can bring you to Belle-sensei, so she can check you up.”

The name “Belle” got Law’s attention from the kid and he now looked at him like an angel sent from the heavens with shining wings and a halo, “Belle? As in Bellemere?”

“Yeah, the one and only Mikan Bellemere; she was a famous pediatrician here in town and in the whole of Tottori and she – “

The doctor grabbed the boy’s hand plead to his face with excitement, “I would like to meet her! Where does she live? Where’s her clinic?”

The kid stepped back a little for some space, “Whoa, whoa, okay, I’ll take you to her. Her place is just a 10-minute walk from here, but her clinic is beside that café once we turn to that corner.”

They crossed the street and walked a block, passing by the bakery and café, then turned to the left. Law was elated to see a two-storey clinic. The kid entered first and law followed. He then shouted, “Nojiko? Nami? Belle-sensei? Anyone here?”

A scarlet-haired lady with a side-shave hairstyle came out from one of the tinted doors and punched the kid’s head. The poor one yelped in pain as he kneaded his almost swollen head. The woman, on the other hand looked at him intently, “Hmm, you’re definitely new here. I know almost everyone from around town.”

“Bellemere-ya, I am – “

“Wait, hmmm, smug face, a goatie, side burns and sexual pheromones all over, Roci told me you were coming,” she extended her right hand and grinned, “I’m Dr. Mikan Bellemere, nice to meet you Dr. Trafalgar Law.”

Law accepted the gesture and shook her hand, “Just call me Law. I’m glad to finally find you, Doc –“

“Belle-nessan is fine,” she told the younger doctor, “You must be exhausted, we don’t have confined patients today, so you can rest for a while on our spare bed. Is that okay? The clinic will be closed around four, so I'm afraid that I can accommodate you after that time.”

“No, I am feeling okay now,” uttered Law, his exhaustion from today’s travel was almost gone when he meet Bellemere-ya or Belle-nessan perhaps.

“Whoa! You’re a doctor too mister? That is awesome,” commented the boy with a straw hat.

Law had almost forgotten about him, not that the kid was forgettable, he was just sidetracked from his meeting with his uncle’s friend. Nope, the kid was not forgettable at all. Who would forget about that out-of-the-season straw hat and that oufit? Who would forget that lame outfit? Who would forget about this boy with an angels? Law shook his head hard, as in really, really hard. Why would he think that this boy was an angel? He just helped Law. That’s all, there was nothing, right?

“Well, if you’re alright, then you can look around town for an hour with Luffy,” suggested the redhead.

Luffy suddenly groaned, “Eh, why should I go with him Belle-senei?”

Law was not complaining about it. He was fine with it. Wait, he was what?

“Because Belle-sensei will be treating you some barbeques at Super Franky’s later at dinner,” told the older doctor, winking at the kid and flashing her pearly whites.

“I want ten orders of their meat!” replied the straw hat boy, almost drooling at the word meat and his eyes were sparkling like led lights during Christmas.

“All right then, tell Zoro to butcher up some great meat, will you?” asked the lady, “I will just finish up some documents, so you two have fun for a while.”

Law managed to follow their conversation, so he will be walking around town with this angel, whom he knew as Luffy. They will be going to a butcher shop to pass a message to Zoro and they will be having dinner at Super Franky’s. Well, it seemed a bit straightforward plan for Law.

“Come on, uhm, you are,uh, again?” asked the kid as he pulled him and stopped.

“Trafalgar Law,” he answered, “you?”

“Monkey D. Luffy,” muttered the straw hat boy, grinning like monkey, well a cute monkey. No, erase the monkey, he was grinning like a cute angel.

Luffy tugged Law’s sleeve and pulled him one more time, “Let’s go, let’s have a date!”

Law was surprised by the word ‘date.’He suddenly thought of a song that went as, “Hey, I just met you and this is crazy, but here’s my number call me Luffy.”

Luffy looked back at the doctor, “What did you just say, Torao?”

“Nothing, Straw hat-ya,” lied the doctor. Honestly, he just met this kid a while ago and now he’s going on a date. What’s happening? Was he even in the right place to complain about it?

“I like that name, Torao,” responded the boy as they went out of the clinic to explore the little town of Iwami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just made up Bellemere's name 'Mikan,' well Nami liked oranges, sooo... yeah.  
> You get the point. XD


	4. Bread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'ed ... T-T  
> Sorry, I am not capable of updating really fast.. T-T
> 
> Enjoy!♥

So, Law was being dragged around town by a certain person named Luffy. He doesn’t know anything about the kid aside from him being an angel and that he kind of liked meat. Law was surely used to getting invite for a date because as his father mentioned before, he has this weird aura oozing out of him where people gets hypnotized and fall madly in love with him. It happened before, however this kid was not as love-struck as he the others. He acted quite “normal”. So maybe, this “date” was just an expression for Luffy and meant differently from what Law thought initially.

They stopped by a meat shop where a green-haired overly muscled, but attractive dude greeted them as soon as Luffy shouted his name. The kid told him about Bellemere’s request and added that he wanted more meat than usual. The moss-head told them that it was okay and looked at Law differently. There’s what everybody calls tension in the atmosphere.

His eyes darted on Luffy and Law’s entwined fingers and somehow he looked back up to the Law and asked, “Who’s he Luffy?”

Luffy, who’s drooling at the sight of meat, even though it was not yet cooked, didn’t hear the question, so Law answered for the kid. “I’m Dr. Trafalgar Law. I just arrived today and I’ll be helping out Belle-nessan for a while. I’m just chaperoning him because of her request.”

“Chaperoning? I thought we’re on a date, Torao?” interrupted the younger man, looking at him with the most innocent yet sad eyes that made the doctor’s heart roll on a pathway of thorns.

The moss-head scoffed and just told Luffy that everything will be prepared later, “See you later, Luffy.”

“Later Zoro! Oh, wait, maybe we Sanji and Robin can come as well,” Luffy told the butcher.

“Robin is fine, but that pervert is not allowed here!” snarled Zoro, some veins are popping out of his forehead.

“Ehhhh? Why? More people, more fun!” exclaimed Luffy, pouting at the green-haired man.  
“No, means no, Luffy. Besides, the bakery is up until ten and Robin is a slave driver that’s why Sanji works for her,” explained the older guy.

Law took note of the butcher’s eyes who’s asking for a bit of help since the kid’s being too stubborn about the dinner. He heaved a sigh, “Luffy-ya, I thought we’re going around town? It’ll be more interesting to see everything before the sun sets.”

Luffy straightened up and faced the doctor. He glimmered while grinning, “You’re right. Let’s go.” The younger man grabbed Law’s wrist as he yanked him to another place in town.

Running and following Luffy around Iwami was exhausting, but pleasant. He wouldn’t really complain except for the fact that this kid eats more than average. There were some shops with samples and they both tried it. There was one snack house where Law just blinked for a fraction of a second and Luffy already ate the whole tray. He even asked for more samples. The doctor was embarrassed about it and told the lady to compensate while winking at her. She immediately said that it was fine and invited them to come back some time soon. Good thing he still got this and was saved with his charm. They walked for a few minutes and went back to the main street where they came from.

“I’m still hungry, Torao,” said Luffy while his stomach growled.

How can he still be hungry at all the free samples that he ate? Law wanted to examine Luffy’s stomach. He wanted to cut this kid up and see if there’s a black hole inside him. “What the fuck am I thinking?”

“Did you say something, Torao?” quizzed the straw hat kid.

Law shook his head, “Nothing Luffy-ya. Why don’t we go somewhere and have some light snack? I’ll treat you.” In his brain, Luffy won’t be eating any “light.”

Luffy smiled brightly like the sun and it almost paralyzed the doctor, “Damn it! I will need to see an ophthalmologist. He’s just too radiant. ”

“Then, let’s go over there,” Luffy pointed at the shop in front of the butcher shop. “Sanji ca cook anything. He’s the best in town!”

Law ceased his steps, breathing heavily than usual. His eyes focused at the shop’s banner: “More Bread More Love.” He closed his eyes for ten seconds, thinking that what he was seeing was just a hallucination. He was not seeing some cheesy what-the-fuck name of a bakery. Plus, Luffy did not suggest having a snack in that shop.

“Torao? Are you okay?” Luffy called him out, holding both his hands.

“I’m fine. I’m just -” he looked up at the banner again and saw the word “bread” and it spelled as “B-R-E-A-D” which read as “bread.” He shivered and felt cold sweat on his forehead. “Uhm, Luffy-ya , are we eating here?”

“Yes! I want sandwich made by Sanji,” Luffy replied gleefully. “You have to taste it. It was heavenly like little cherubs touching your cheeks while eating. Plus, San-”

“I don’t like bread!” Law blurted out, starting to walk away. He knew he was being rude and irrational to Luffy, but he will never go to this place and eat some starchy bread.

“What’s with you? Sanji’s bread are all good. Come on,” Luffy grabbed the back of his shirt and tugged him hard. The doctor struggled with all his might to oppose the kid. Surprisingly for Law, Luffy’s strength is not average too and he was starting to slide back to the nightmare-ish store.

“Anywhere you want Luffy-ya, just, argh, not here,” Law tried his hardest to make a step, “I’ll treat you to steak or burgers if you want.”

“Really Torao?” Luffy let go of his vise grip on the doctor. “Then, we can go to Captain Usopp’s Burgers then.”

Unfortunately for Law, his stance went off and he rolled, smashing on the bakery’s door. He can see some black birds with red beanies flying around him as he saw some swirls of gay colors. He can hear Luffy’s voice faintly calling out his name. He got up slowly, massaging his temples. He tested his own level of consciousness, “I am Trafalgar Law. I currently in a town called Iwami. I went on a date with a kid named Luffy and he asked me to eat in a shop full of breads.” He inhaled deeply and his vision was stabilizing and he can see clearly that Luffy’s was almost straddling him. His cheeks were cupped by the younger man. Another song played on the doctor’s head, “Baby can I hold you tonight? Baby, if I told you the right words, oooh, at the right time. You’ll be mine.”

“Is he alright Luffy,” Law heard a woman’s voice.

The doctor looked up on his left and saw a beautiful and ‘bountiful’ tall lady with straight jet black hair. She was smiling at the doctor, but Law knew well that type of smile is not really nice. His eyes wandered around the place and saw some shattered wood panels and a bit of broken glasses. Fuck, he just smashed onto a door just because he refused to eat bread. Really smooth Trafalgar, really smooth.

“I think he is fine, Robin,” Luffy answered the lady’s question. “Can you stand?” The younger man slung Law’s arms on his shoulder and assisted him up.

A blond dude with curly eyebrows offered him a seat and a drink, “You sure you’re okay? Do you want something to eat? We have -”

“No!” Law shouted out of instinct and realized his situation, “Oh, I’m good with tea. I don’t think I can eat at this moment.”

“Alright then,” answered the blonde man.

The lady sat on the chair across his, “Well, if you’re really okay, Mister -”

“He’s name is Torao, Robin” told Luffy and the woman nodded.

“Well, Torao-kun, I don’t mind being a bitch or something, but you just destroyed private property and I will need compensation for this,” uttered Robin, resting her chin on her clasped fingers.

“Robin-san, he was just -”

“I’ll pay for the damages. It was my fault anyway,” replied the doctor, massaging his temples. “How much will it cost?”

“Maybe a month of voluntary service,” said the raven-haired woman.

“Excuse me?” Law hoped that he heard her wrong. He was not being asked to work in a bakery for free.

“I’ll say it one more time then. Torao-kun, I don’t need monetary compensation for the broken door. I will need you to work for me every weekend for a whole month,” reiterated the owner to the doctor.

“I can’t do that. I’m currently helping out Belle-nessan’s clinic and –“

“I can ask Belle-san a favor then. We’re close friends anyway,” smirked the lady.

Law wanted to argue more, but he saw the blonde man shaking his head. He’s almost saying that it will be useless. “Fine, as long as Belle-nessan’s okay with it.”

“I’ll inform her right away,” said the owner.

Forget about not eating bread. He’ll be surrounded by breads for the next month. What the hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I will ever write a fic without Law saying, "I don't like bread."


End file.
